bleachuntoldstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Noxa
Noxa (地獄炎を殺す (ノックサ) Nokkusa; Latin for "Punishment"; Japanese for "Hell's Killing Flame") is an ability Los Pecadores possess that allows them to shape Hellfire into handheld and throwing weapons of varying size. Description As creatures born from hell, each Pecador the ability to manipulate the fires that flow through every level. These flames burn orange and yellow, and their intensity varies with the amount of power used. What makes these flames unique is their ability to be molded and shaped into various objects, though typically they take on the form of a Devil's trident which a Pecador can use to skewer their opponents or delivered with explosive force. In fact, most incarnations of Noxa appear as speak like weapons, either released from a Pecador's palms or thrown like a javelin. The flames first appear like a flicker and quickly expand to whatever shape a Pecador wishes. Noxa can even be wielded as a makeshift weapon, able to deflect attacks and strike down their targets. Mechanics Noxa varies from Pecador, with each variation dependent on their level of power and personal taste. While an Arrancar can manipulate energy and channel it in the form of a Cero, a Pecador's Noxa manipulates the Hellfire that courses through each of them. Focusing that energy into a point, typically within the palm of their hands, the bright orange fire will begin to shape itself into a small before of flames before expanding into the shape of their preference. More energy poured into it, the more it can grow until it reaches massive sizes. Also, with concentration, a Pecador can condense the flames to such a degree that it creates a hard surface in which they clash a Noxa against other solid weapons, and even deflect bladed ones. Noxa can be particularly explosive, as well, striking with such force that it can instantly obliterate huge structures with a single strike. Techniques Noxa can be molded and concentrated to project even more powerful versions. These techniques are named after different forms of execution and/or torture, further emphasizing their deadliness. Each Pecador is capable of performing any of these techniques, though each one has their favored form: *'Secant' (串刺し実行 (シーキャント) Shīkyanto; Latin for "Impale"; Japanese for "Execution by Impalement") A faster and much more deadly Noxa comparable to an Arrancar's Bala. A pecador focuses the hellfire into smaller spikes of orange energy and can fire them at much greater speeds. This allows a Pecador to pelt and skewer his targets, while reducing their ability to dodge this technique due to its speed. While a single spike may not kill a target, its greatest strength comes from a Pecador's ability to fire many of these in rapid succession, blanketing an area to cause devastation to everything in its path. Even if a target were to try and remain covered behind some sort of physical barrier, Secant can pierce through sturdy materials such as wood, stone and metal to attack their target behind it. A Pecador releases this spell by raising a hand and turning their fingers up so their palm is facing the target. From there, a Pecador can release Secant and adjust their aim simply by moving their hand towards their intended targets. *'Detrunco' (切断機実行 (デトランコー) Detorankō; Latin for "Behead"; Japanese for "Execution by Guillotine") By shaping the hellfire into a larger, wider arc, a Pecador can unleash this attack to cleave through much larger objects. This technique is especially useful against much larger and more durable opponents, or against multiple opponents who are closely grouped together. To unleash Detrunco, a Pecador extends their fingers and brings them close together, shaping their hand as though it were a knife. Hellfire begins to swirl above the fingertips and once the technique is ready, a Pecador will swipe the air and release the energy as a wide crescent shaped arc that flies through the air at incredible speeds. This projectile is very large, reaching several meters in length but can grow wide enough to lop off a mountain top, as seen with Ardent. * Excorio (皮剥ぎの刑執行 (エクスコーリア), Ekusukōria; Latin for "Flay"; Japanese for "Execution by Flaying") By stretching the flames into thin strands, a Pecador is capable of bending these strands to strike a target like a whip. This allows the Pecador to still attack safely from a distance, but direct Excorio from different angles instead of directly. The only Pecador seen using this technique is Roxanna, who by her own declaration, states that she is the most proficient in wielding. Through Excorio, a Pecador can create whips of pure flames that can skin the flesh off of their enemies. This is where its name comes from, and Roxanna has shown tremendous skill in wielding such weapons that she can generate a whip in each hand. Also, these creations can also be used to wrap around the limbs of opponents and using the Pecador's strength, thrown them around while simultaneously burning them. Behind the Scenes *Noxa is meant to be the equivalent of a Hollow/Arrancar's Cero, but possesses far greater variety within its technique. *All of the techniques are named after forms of execution and torture. It was inspired by the idea of how Hell punishes its inhabitants, therefore Los Pecadores have the ability to manipulate the dark energies that Hell is comprised of to punish its victims.